


A Sharp Dressed Man

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [66]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d think it would get easier. It’s not like it’s the first time he’s seen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Panoply
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Season 3/4 and beyond

You’d think it would get easier. It’s not like it’s the first time he’s seen it.

Steve in a uniform. It’s been years, and he’s seen in every single one he must have behind the parade of cargo pants and camouflage he owns. The beige set. The blues that aren’t _blue_. The white’s that looking striking in the sun, or blinding.

And Steve couldn’t just not notice. Of course not. The detail monger.

He has to nudge Danny with an elbow and ask, “What’s up?” making Danny’s throat close more, face warming, even as he tries to bluff it off.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Panoply**   _(noun)  
>  pan·o·ply [pan-uh-plee]_
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. a wide-ranging and impressive array or display:  _the dazzling panoply of the maharaja's procession; the panoply of European history._  
>  2\. a complete suit of armor.  
> 3\. a protective covering.  
> 4\. full ceremonial attire or paraphernalia; special dress and equipment.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1570–80; < Greek panoplía full complement of arms and armor, equivalent to pan- pan- + ( h ) ópl ( a ) arms, armor (cf. hoplite) + -ia -ia


End file.
